Girl Meets the New Year
Girl Meets the New Year is the twenty-fifth episode in Season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 46th episode overall. It aired on December 4, 2015 to 2.1 million viewers. Overview Farkle gives Riley a strict deadline for revealing to everyone how she truly feels about Lucas. Meanwhile, Maya makes a New Year's resolution. Plot Riley and Maya are sitting at the Matthews dinner table eating macaroni and cheese. In a role reversal from Girl Meets the New World, Riley is trying to get Maya to open up about what happened between her and Lucas in Texas. Reluctantly, Maya finally tells Riley about the whole scene by the campfire, but Riley is surprised to learn that Maya and Lucas never actually kissed. In Ms. Burgess' English class, the students begin discussing Jane Austen's book Sense and Sensibility, but the subject matter hits too close to home for Maya; when she appeals to Riley for help, she refuses and is willing to wait to see what happens. Charlie Gardner reveals that he knows about the story (he was forced to sit through watching the movie when his mother and older sisters commandeered their TV); what he picked up from the movie showed him that when it comes to a relationship to work you need sense and sensibility. Burgess mentions that romance comes with conflict; two young women with completely different ideas about love: one who hid her true feelings (which begins to hit home for Riley, though she doesn't let on), and the other who had more feelings than she knew what to do with. Farkle then speaks up, asking Burgess what happens to a character who knows about the woman who hides her true feelings; Burgess says the character, a man, winds up alone and scared, dying from his madness. At Topanga's, while reading the book, Riley discovers that in order to decide who they love, the women in the book throw a ball. Convinced that that's how they'll figure things out, Riley decides to throw a New Years Eve party at her home and invite everyone she considers relevant; Charlie Gardner overhears this and approaches Riley, who now considers him a viable choice, so she invites him to the party. He then leaves, and runs into Lucas and Farkle, whom he informs about the party. Lucas and Farkle find Riley to ask her about it, and she tells them that they’re obviously both invited. Lucas' eyes stay on Maya while he asks Riley after she greets him first, and Farkle is focused on Riley. Charlie comes back and points out that the most interesting thing about the party will be who is together at midnight. Farkle then pulls Riley outside, and tells her that time is running out. He had agreed to give her time to tell everybody how she really feels about Lucas, but she’s taking too long, and he won’t let her enter into the new year with that kind of secret. He gives Riley until midnight New Years Eve to reveal to everyone how she feels, and if she doesn't, he will. Back inside, Farkle tells the group that he will be with Smackle at midnight, and ask the others who they’ll be with, but nobody answers. With Smackle as his date, Farkle shows up to Riley’s party and tells Riley that whoever you’re with when the clock strikes twelve is the person with whom you’ll spend the coming year. Lucas arrives shortly after Farkle and Smackle with Charlie close behind. Lucas immediately goes over to Maya and sits down, but before he can talk, Charlie quickly suggests they play the "Couples Game”. Everyone tries to protest, but Charlie is adamant. Lucas asks Maya to be his partner. Riley and Charlie answer questions about each other’s favorite movie snack correctly. Charlie elaborates with fondness on Riley’s behavior at the movies which annoys Lucas, who speaks up to prove that he knows Riley as well as Charlie does. Maya accuses him of being jealous but he denies it. When it’s his turn, his question essentially forces him to choose whose personality he likes more, Maya's or Riley's. Freaking out, and not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings, he eats the card to avoid answering it. Maya's card asks if you can be in love with two people at the same time. Lucas sassily looks at her for an answer, but she eats her card as well. Riley quickly ends the game and tells everyone it’s almost midnight and that it's time to go up to the roof; she drags Farkle up to the roof with her before everyone else arrives, and begs him for more time, but he refuses. While the others go up to the roof, Maya stays behind. Cory and Topanga find her sitting on their couch, and when they ask her what’s wrong, she admits to being confused and unsure about her feelings. Topanga advises her to stay close to the people who love her, and Maya realizes that she is surrounded by people who do. On the roof, Charlie tells Riley how he feels about her, and asks her to stand with him at midnight. Riley gently lets him down, saying that even though everything he says makes sense, a good relationship needs more than she feels she can give him. He takes it well, and tells her he’ll just wait to see what the new year brings. Maya follows the others to the roof and immediately seeks out Lucas. Maya then asks him if she’s ever said anything nice to him, to which Lucas answers no with a chuckle. Maya then tells him that it’s one minute till midnight, and she’s glad he’s standing with her. Lucas grins happily and tells her that that makes up for everything. When the clock strikes midnight, Riley tries to make her escape, but Farkle makes good on his ultimatum and loudly announces to everyone that Riley still loves Lucas. Maya and Lucas are both stunned, Riley is mortified, and everyone else abruptly leaves (Charlie picks up Auggie, who fell asleep just seconds before the clock tolled midnight, and gently carries him back to the apartment). Farkle and Smackle both leave as well, but not before he apologizes, but he is convinced he did the right thing and hopes they can forgive him. As nearby crowds cheer and fireworks go off, Riley, Maya and Lucas sit together on the roof in awkward silence... Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast *Cecilia Balagot as Isadora Smackle *Tanner Buchanan as Charlie Gardner *Tania Gunadi as Harper Burgess *Nicholas Jabonero as Yogi Memorable Quotes International Premieres * May 30, 2016 (Israel) *December 8, 2016 (Latin America) * December 10, 2016 (Brazil) Trivia *This is the last episode to air in 2015 and the only episode to air in December. *This is the first episode we see the rooftop of the apartment building *Noticing that Charlie knows a great deal about Riley, Lucas calls him a "creepy creep creep". *Riley breaks up with Charlie. *Riley likes ketchup on her macaroni and cheese (seeing her eat it causes Maya to gag). *This is the second episode where the main lesson tied to the plot isn't taught by Cory. *The opening scene is nearly identical to the one in Girl Meets the New World with the lines between Riley and Maya switched. *Second appearance of Harper Burgess. *Third appearance of Charlie Gardner. *Fifth appearance of Isadora Smackle. *The "Cory and Shawn 4-EVAH!" ornament from Girl Meets Home for the Holidays is visible on the Matthews' Christmas tree. *When discussing hosting a ball, Maya says "Cinderelly", which is what the mice called the titlular character in Cinderella. *Throughout the scene at Topanga's, while the New Years Eve party is discussed, Sarah and Darby are seen playing a game of chess in the background. *The Family Game is shown again, along with the Couples and Friends games (and Twister). *A game of Twister was seen in the BMW episode "How Cory and Topanga Got Their Grove Back". *Auggie has yet to be awake to welcome the New Year. *Joshua Matthews was slated to reappear in this episode. However, due to his portrayer Uriah Shelton's motorcycle accident, he was subsequently written out of the story. Because of this, the plot was reworked and Charlie replaced Joshua in the storyline. *Following this episode, Sabrina Carpenter hosted "Disney Channel Fa-la-la-lidays Celebrates A Radio Disney Family Holiday," which featured her performing along with her sister, Sarah. *This episode is a direct sequel to the events of the Girl Meets Texas Trilogy. It will continue in Girl Meets Legacy. *Farkle and Isadora are officially dating as of this episode. *There are references to Girl Meets Texas parts 2 and 3. *This episode ends in a cliffhanger. *The lesson Cory teaches, Friendship, Growth, and Feelings, are the main focuses in each season. Goofs *When Maya asked Lucas if she had ever said anything nice to him, he said no, but she called him a good guy in Girl Meets Texas (Part 2). Gallery Transcript Videos Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Aired episodes